User talk:KristofferEskurante
Adding entries soon :) (Includes the development of my new project as celebration for the 10 Year Anniversary of Code Geass, The "Defenders of Britannia") Vandalism on wiki are y have to do anything with this and or this guy he createdsome sort of fusuion betwen yor and mine paiges.. i think he has two acounts. are y have to do anything with him ? (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 17:02, August 12, 2018 (UTC)) some wierd guy on wiki are y have to do anything with this guy he created paige under name Kanji Kōshyigaki. and writed that u allowed to use him, are y have to do anything with him ? (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 15:10, August 14, 2018 (UTC)) Response To answer your question, All he did was ask permission to use the name on instagram as he was a big fan of the article itself. But personally or in real life, I don't know him. But I think it's ok for him to use it as I am glad to let others use my characters for their own way as I created them for people's delight and not to shave anything wrong to them. All I noticed was his use of Tables and other than that, he managed to revise it even for a newcomer. (KristofferEskurante (talk) 9:48, August 15, 2018 (UTC)) I think I felt sorry for this fusion guy i think i started to feel sorry for this guy maybe he did not wanted to troll me really.. alfter knowing this whole stuff in short if he will write to you say him to conntact me first if he will be not creating any troll stuff maybe then (MAYBE) i will be not againt him using some of mine stuff in his paiges... in short I think I felt sorry for this fusion guy.. (but I still think he's a suspicious person) (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 17:02, August 12, 2018 (UTC)) I don't know if he will be able to contact you since he is basically banned for 6 months and is unsure if his ban will be dropped into a month. But I don't know since I barely know the guy. (KristofferEskurante)(talk) 19:07, August 15, 2018 (UTC)) i mean alfter this whole think will end... i tihnk if he wanted to use some stuff from maine paiges (AND EXPLAIN WHAT HE WANTED TO DO WITH THEM) (NOT TROLL OR VANDALAIZE) i think he should have (MINE PERMISSION AND KNOWWLEGE AND APPROVAL) i mean he did not explaiend what he wanted to do with them right ? like (MAYBE IT WAS HIS LIKE 3 PLAN OF TROLLING AND VANDALISM) or he really wanted to create (SOMETIGN INREESTING) he explained it to you ? i mean i u dont knwo what he will be doing with them why are gived (PERMISISON) IT MAKES NO SENCE... (like i want to create this this and this) i meean u giwed a permision to (being) who u barley know use yor stuff whiount even asking what he wants to do with this i think its ltile wierd if u ask me. i mean u shold be more more cautious and do not give permission to anyone without even knowing what he wants to do. I do not know who this guy is either (I see him for the first time in my life) he started from vandalaizng one of mine paiges (I think it's obvious that he seems suspicious to me and I do not trust him)... (AT ALL) (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 17:02, August 12, 2018 (UTC)) I've talked to an admin, and you have to calm down about it... I understand that he deserves the punishment he is receiving. But like what the admin said, what's done is done. I mean, you have to be sincere as the guy was only new to the wiki, so ofcourse he wouldn't know what he is doing, its like a newbie playing a game. And I wanted what he can do so I let him into making his own with the same name, because a character is just a character, a story is a story, and it's ok to ruin my image as long as someone is not messing with my own work and they are doing it in their work itself. Like me and the admin, this issue is giving me a headache, as I am also a creator and I got mixed into this mess just because I gave the guy permission. And even if the guy is letting his imagination flow, i've seen his work, it's very creative. Sure, the names Albert Wesker, Thor: Ragnarok, and Jin Kazama were out of the blue but that doesn't mean the person is dumb or copying it completely, it's just showing how much creativity the person has and he lets his imagination flow into his mind's consent. So I'm just letting the guy do whatever he wants with the character as he made the article and it's not my article so I don't care about what the guy puts as long as I and the others support him, and that you should as well. Just move on with it and continue on what we do. This Wiki states that they can post ANYTHING their heart condemns, so let others do whatever they want with their own articles and just forgive and support them. I'm initially done with this issue as the admin is..... (KristofferEskurante)(talk) 19:07, August 15, 2018 (UTC)) Yes, I think you're right. I totally agree with you. (and I think he is worthy of forgiveness in the end) hope. and i think too he has the potential i mean when it's all finished maybe he will become GREATER CREATOR THAN BOTH OF US combined). i mean it was very funny to read his paiges. (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 17:02, August 12, 2018 (UTC)) Like I've stated, even if the article looks the same, the layout is the same, it doesn't matter because you are unsure if something new is gonna be brought up into the article. Even with the similarities, the comparisons, and even the weirdness of the names, pictures, or characters. Just be supportive about it, as the guy did learn his lesson from his mistakes and is willing to change. But whatever he is happy to do to his own articles, just let it slide and let the person develop the way he or she wanted. As it shows his/her creativity and shows how he/she developed over the years as long as he/she is happy with it. The support of one another is all that is important, as this wiki page is all about the creations and creativity of people so let's just support them. Sure, those who did wrong things must be punished, but before punishments, there must be lessons. Just let the past die and move on, as more creators like him also appear fresh and will not stop letting and sharing their creativity flow. So just show support them, let their creativity flow, and help them develop more and become better... (KristofferEskurante)(talk) 19:07, August 15, 2018 (UTC)) you literally read my mind now (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 17:02, August 12, 2018 (UTC)) It's just a sign of growing and understanding others either younger or older than you. That you should also learn as you grow. (KristofferEskurante)(talk) 19:07, August 15, 2018 (UTC)) Apollogy Statement Before I begin the apology statement by me, I apologize for the many accounts. I trying to delete them as fast as i can. With all the things that I done in the wiki, I would like to apologize as my behavior was not appropriate, I guess i should have asked first before doing the stuff that I did, which if I can explain is accidental as I didnt know how to do Templates then. I sincerely apollogize to The Batman Who Laughs for I cause trouble in his creation, as I trying to use the templates and educate me before doing own article. and I sorry for using Earth-616 in my character, in which I did not ask permission at all for the use, which included his images. So, with that and this new account, I start again in that I won't cause problems again, and that I can do my characters for fun, even if others think it stupid and thank you for KristofferEskurante reviving my old article, thankyou and sorry for headache you had from me. and The Batman Who Laughs, I hope I can assist in Earth-616 if you agree like Kanji. Im sorry and I hope to start again and learned from mistakes. JustAnOrangeBoy (talk) 12:49, August 17, 2018 (UTC) It's ok, atleast it's over now, It was very tiring to be honest, just to better so that it won't happen again. KristofferEskurante (talk) 06:54, August 17, 2018 (UTC)